Into the Labyrinth
by ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot
Summary: 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away'. These are the words that Deidara really wished he hadn't said! Now he is tasked with unravelling the mysteries of the Labyrinth in a race against time to save his little brother Tobi! And what's up with that annoying goblin Sasori? Follows the story of Jim Henson's Labyrinth with Naruto characters.


_**Oh I've actually missed this story so much! It was probably my favourite written by Rose!**_

 _ **This is a story that follows Jim Henson's movie Labyrinth starring David Bowie. It replaces all the characters with Naruto Characters, with Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and Itachi as the main ones. It's pretty fun, though it's not completely finished so I'll pick up where Rose left off and hopefully finish this little beauty!**_

* * *

" _Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom is as great."_

A loud knocking at his door, tore the teenager out of his fantasy world and back into reality, a place he would much rather avoid. Irritably, he smoothed down his long blonde hair and hauled his lean frame from the bed, to open his door. His favourite fairy tale was slipped into his pocket.

"Deidara, I've been calling you for the last five minutes!" exclaimed his stepmother. She was a pale woman, with emerald green eyes, bubble gum pink hair and a stern, cold gaze, specially reserved for her stepson. Nothing like his real mother, who had looked so much like himself.

"Yeah so un?" Deidara drawled, rolling his azure blue eyes at the annoying woman. Pursing her lips, the pinkette walked into the blonde's room, glancing around at the treasure trove of books, drawings, sculptures and ornaments.

"Your father and I are going out this evening," she explained casually, smirking when she saw the outraged look on the teenager's face, "So we expect you to look after Tobi while we're away."

Deidara growled quietly, crossing his arms. This bitch was always dragging his father away from the house, forcing _him_ to stay home to _babysit_ her demon spawn. It was unfair and downright deliberate of her.

"What about my plans un?" he demanded, "Maybe I can't babysit your brat!"

"You will look after your _little brother_ and you will not disobey me!" his stepmother stated dryly, before turning to leave, "If you call him that again, you can kiss all your precious books goodbye!"

With that final threat, she turned on her heel and walked out, slamming his door. Deidara hissed, collapsing onto his bed and covering his face with both hands.

"I hate her un!" he grumbled to no one. He hated her, he hated his dad for _betraying_ his mother but most of all, yes most of all, he hated-no _despised-_ his stepbrother, Tobi.

True Tobi was just a baby, only two years old, but he was what held both his father and stepmother together. Tobi was the symbol of their new life together; a life that Deidara felt that he didn't belong in.

He missed the old days, when it was just the three of them, him, his father and his mother. Both he loved deeply and he knew he was loved back. However, now, he felt pushed aside, replaced by a new wife and son, hell even the family dog had died a year ago, to be replaced by a nasty little Jack Russell Terrier that nipped anyone but Sakura and was determined to destroy any possessions of the blonde's if he didn't lock his room down.

"Deidara, can you come here please!" called his father. Scowling, the blonde stood from his bed and walked downstairs as slowly as possible. There in the hall his father stood all dressed up with an arm wrapped around his new whore's waist.

"What un?" Deidara asked boredly, not bothering to move downstairs. His father sighed a little, slipping his arm away from the pinkette.

"We'll be back at midnight," he explained slowly, "Look after yourself and your brother."

Deidara scoffed a little but nodded all the same. His visible blue pool followed their elegantly dressed forms out the door. Hearing the front door slam shut, behind them both, the sound resonating throughout the house was enough to awaken an unwanted child.

Hearing the wails of said child, Deidara sighed and padded into his 'parents' room, to the crib by the window. Tobi's little face was red from crying, his arms outstretched and tiny hands grasping for Deidara to hold him. The blonde stared down at the black haired baby, wishing for the crying to stop but then feeling disgusted at the thought of having to hold him.

"Shut up Tobi un," he muttered, staring down into the cot, "Just…just stop it."

The lack of attention made the baby begin to cry harder, his wails increasing in pitch and volume, driving Deidara mad.

"What do you want? You want a story un?" he demanded, knowing that the brat couldn't reply, "Fine here's one!"

He took a shaky breath, attempting to calm his rising temper and began reciting a farfetched fantasy.

"Once upon a time, there was a young, handsome and artistic boy, whose _stepmother_ always made him stay home with the baby un. And the baby was a spoilt child, who wanted everything for himself and the young boy was practically his slave."

Standing up, Deidara crossed the room and stared out at the rain hammering against the window.

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with him. And he had given the boy certain powers un. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to him, he called on the goblins for help."

He faltered upon hearing something that sounded like 'listen' but wrote it off as the storm outside playing tricks on him. Taking a second to glance around the room, his sapphire gaze fell back on Tobi and he continued.

"' _Say your right words,'_ the goblins said, _'And we will take the baby to the castle. And you will be free.'_ But the boy knew, that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby at his castle forever and ever and turn it into a goblin un. So he suffered in silence until one night, when he was exhausted from a day of housework and hatred, and he was hurt by the harsh words and beatings of his stepmother, he could no longer stay un."

Thunder rolled and rain continued to attack the window outside, mixing in with more cries from Tobi. Deidara grabbed fistfuls of his hair, gritting his teeth.

"Oh stop it un!" he shouted, "Just stop it!"

Groaning he gave in to the baby's cries and reached in, lifting the chubby creature up. Bouncing him in his arms, he patted his back with a permanent scowl etched on his face.

"Stop it Tobi, shush un," he murmured, the child complying with his wish, now that he was in the older boy's arms. He cooed, snuggling into the blonde, who sighed and set him into the cot again. He walked out of the room slowly, the only noises now emitting were from the storm outside and the occasional hiccup from baby Tobi.

Reaching for the light switch, Deidara glared back at the cot, resentment bubbling up inside him.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away," he muttered, his eyes burning with unwanted tears, "Right now un."

Switching off the light, he stalked back to his room. Tobi's cries were cut short, causing the blonde to freeze mid step. Standing in the middle of the corridor, he slowly looked back around to the pitch black room. The only light came from the moon outside, obscured by the trees, but still managing to shine through, down onto the cot, which was now silent.

"T-Tobi un?" Deidara murmured, creeping into the room, "Tobi why aren't you crying un?"

As he reached the cot, he shakingly reached down and ripped the covers back, revealing nothing. No Tobi.

His blood ran cold at the sight, his lip trembling at the thought of his father coming home to no baby brother. His stepmother would murder him.

He jumped violently at another clap of thunder, tripping over his own feet and falling to the hard wooden floor in a heap. Clutching his throbbing skull as he tried to sit up, movement caught his eye and he glanced around, seeing things moving around the room.

"Wh-what's going on un?!" he demanded, scrabbling to his feet and looking around. He saw something white at the window; a ghost? No, it was an owl. A snowy looking owl, flapping its wings frantically, claws scratching at the glass. Deidara backed away fearfully, swaying a little from hitting his head so hard.

The window tore open, ripping a scream from the blonde as the owl swooped into the room to attack him. He covered his face with his arms, eyes screwed shut.

Suddenly, a serene but false sense of calm settled across the room. A gentle breeze slid its icy fingers through Deidara's long blonde hair as he slowly dared to look up, eyes widening at the sight.

There no longer was an owl, but instead stood a very handsome man, with pale skin and dark hair tied back in a low ponytail. But his eyes were what caught Deidara's attention the most; they were as red as rubies or blood, with a strange black pattern in them. He was dressed in regal looking clothing, all blacks, browns and greys but they suited him perfectly.

"Y-you're him aren't you un?" Deidara whispered, mouth drying at the sight of the gorgeous creature before him, "The Goblin King."

The male smirked and stepped closer to the teen, who was rooted to the spot, no matter how much his body was screaming at him to get away.

"I-I'd like my brother back, if it's all the same un," he mumbled, a blush rising as the Goblin King leaned in closer.

"What's said is said I'm afraid, Deidara," he murmured, his voice was like chocolate, but it was laced with poison, "And please, call me Itachi."

"I-Itachi," Deidara whispered, the name rolling off his tongue with surprising ease, but that didn't stop the shiver of fear from shooting through him, "P-please, I have to have my brother back un."

Itachi tutted, leaning away from the blonde, who suddenly found it much easier to breathe.

"Deidara, go back to your room," he said slowly, almost seductively, "Get lost in your own little worlds, play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

Deidara faltered, glancing for the door, but quickly darting his eyes back to the Goblin King.

"I can't un," he whispered, "I can't do that."

Itachi raised a gloved hand, drawing Deidara's attention to it as a clear glass ball appeared. He seemingly offered it towards the teenager, who stared at it sceptically.

"Wh-what is that un?" he asked in wonder. Itachi smirked and waved it back and forth, rolling it this way and that, as if trying to hypnotise his prey.

"It's a crystal," he replied casually, "Nothing more. But look at it this way. Looking into this will show you your dreams. Ah but this is no gift for an ordinary boy, who takes care of a crying brat. Would you like it?"

Deidara raised a hand hesitantly, but swiftly lowered it again, shaking his head.

"I appreciate the thought un," he said slowly, "But…it won't give me what I want. I need you to give me Tobi back. Please."

Itachi smirked shaking his head. Throwing the crystal ball over his shoulder, Deidara flinched, expecting to hear a smashing. Instead however, he heard a tinkling sound. Itachi moved to the side, revealing that the ball was rolling down a very rocky hill that had definitely _not_ been there before.

"Your _brother_ is there," he announced, pointing towards the distance, "In my castle."

Deidara's azure orbs widened at the sight of a huge labyrinth, spanning towards the horizon as far as the eye could see.

"Is… that the castle beyond the Goblin City un?" he asked, unable to mask his astonishment. Turning around, he made spine chilling eye contact with those red pools.

"You should turn back before it's too late," Itachi drawled, eyes ignoring his striking kingdom in favour of watching the boy before him. Deidara fixed him with the fiercest gaze he could muster.

"I can't," he said as calmly as he could, "Don't you understand that I can't un?"

"A pity," Itachi said nonchalantly, holding a pocket watch in his hand, showing it to Deidara, "You have thirteen hours to solve this Labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever. Such a pity."

Deidara blinked as the Goblin King faded before his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he looked back over to the labyrinth, taking in the slightly overwhelming sight.

"Well, nothing for it now un," he mused, taking his first few steps towards the castle. However, his first task was actually getting into the damn maze. Walking down the rocky hill, all that was around was dust and a few dead looking shrubs and pitiful trees.

He could hear humming as he drew closer to a massive wall coated in vines and creeping envy. Glancing around, he saw a figure, slightly smaller than himself, with striking crimson hair. He cautiously stepped closer to the person, who was seated on a rock, toying with some kind of metal contraption.

"E-excuse me un?" he called nervously, approaching. The figure, glared up at him with chocolate brown eyes. Deidara blushed when he noticed the redhead was extremely good looking, with pale skin, crimson hair, deep richly coloured brown eyes, pointed elven ears and a slim body; he maybe even surpassed the attractiveness of the Goblin King himself.

"Hm, it's you," he muttered, instantly returning to his previous task, which still remained unclear. The blonde huffed a little crossing his arms across his chest.

"Could you help me un?" Deidara asked reluctantly. The redhead ignored him in favour of standing up and making his way towards the wall, with his device. The blonde followed him, curious and also extremely pissed off at being ignored.

"Hey, I asked you a question un!" he growled, glaring at the male, who was slightly shorter than he was. Again, his comment was brushed off in favour of aiming the metal device at some glowing ball thing. On closer inspection, Deidara realised it was a tiny winged female, with white hair, black eyes and scaly white skin.

"Cute un," he murmured in awe. Sasori ignored his comment in favour of zapping the 'fairy' with his device, drawing a small screech of pain from the creature, before moving on to the next creature. Deidara gasped and hurried towards the fallen fairy.

"What the hell did you do that for un?" he demanded, gently lifting the little creature into his hands, "Poor little thing-OW!"

The redhead glanced over at his sudden outburst, to see him clutching his hand, biting his lip. Deidara caught his gaze and held up his hand, looking scandalous.

"It bit me un!" he snapped, as if he expected the elven looking male to do something about it.

"What did you expect them to do?" he drawled, stalking over to the blonde and grabbing his hand, seeing an angry red bite mark. With a sigh, he reached into a satchel strapped around his waist and pulled out a small tub. Unscrewing the cap, he dipped a slender finger into the cream like substance and rubbed a tiny amount onto the angry red area of Deidara's hand.

"Th-thank you un," he mumbled, suddenly feeling guilty for acting like a brat, "I'm Deidara."

"I know," the male replied boredly, before placing his medical equipment back into the leather satchel, "My name is Sasori."

"Sasori," Deidara murmured, "I need to get into the Labyrinth. Can you help me un?"

Sasori smirked and little and resumed his task of zapping fairies-or little winged bastards as Deidara now thought of them as.

"And why would I help you?" Sasori asked casually, "Some brat who shows up and demands I help him without any form of manners."

Deidara pouted, crossing his arms again.

"C'mon man, I really need to find my way to the castle un," Deidara exclaimed, "My brother is up there and I only have thirteen hours!"

Sasori growled a little, before dropping his 'fairy zapper' and turned to glare at the blonde.

"Do you know how many sob stories I have had to endure from selfish brats like you?" he demanded, voice tinted with warning, "Too many to count. But they were all the same. They didn't realise what they had until it was gone. I sent them into the labyrinth and never saw them again. Do you still want to continue or do you want to go home and play happy families as an only child again?"

Deidara stared at the angry redhead, speechless. He didn't believe that so many people had actually tried this out. He thought he had been the only idiot. Shaking his head of the thought, he nodded determinedly at Sasori.

"I need to do this un," he said honestly, "I need to fix my own mistake."

Sasori smirked a little, beckoning the blonde forward. He complied and followed the handsome elven creature towards a section of the wall that looked identical to the rest. Lifting away some vines, Sasori produced a small key and pushed it into a hole in the wall. Turning it produced a massive click. The redhead stepped back quickly and allowed two doors to open, revealing the entrance to the labyrinth. Deidara swallowed before taking a step forward.

"Here's the entrance to the labyrinth," Sasori murmured, "I don't care what you do now, but just know this. Even if you find your way through this labyrinth, you'll probably never get out again."

Deidara gave him a quick glance, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Well there are exceptions to the norm un," he murmured, "Let's hope that's me. Thanks a lot Sasori."

"Whatever," he murmured, turning away from the blonde as the doors began to close, blocking him from the blonde's view.

Deidara flinched a little at the loud bang both doors created when they closed completely. Looking left and right, he noticed they were both almost identical, with the same looking turn offs and exits. Sighing a little, he decided to take his chances and randomly pick a direction.

"Okay, Tobi you little bastard un," he muttered, "Hang in there. Here I come."

* * *

 ** _Please like and review if you enjoyed!_**


End file.
